1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate generally to an image processing apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus and a control method thereof, capable of improving quality of copies when copying documents in the image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus outputs copies of films, photos, documents, drawings, etc. Examples of image processing apparatuses include a copy machine having printing and scanning functions, a printer, a facsimile machine, a scanner, and a multi-function peripheral (MFP). During printing work, the image processing apparatus processes segments of characters, photos, graphic charts, and the like contained in the documents using image processing parameters stored in a look-up table, such as halftoning, edge emphasis, color correction, gamma correction, etc., thereby reproducing segments having an image quality similar to that of original segments.
However, since it is difficult to set the image processing parameters by taking all segments of the documents into consideration during the printing work, the image processing parameters are normally set such that the photos can be primarily and clearly printed. In this case, remaining segments may be represented with relatively unclear or dim images. In order to compensate for this problem, the image processing parameters are set such that the remaining segments have higher brightness.
After printing the document, the user may choose to copy the document again. However, if the document is copied according to the above-mentioned scheme, the quality of the copy may be degraded.